I Could Really Use a Wish
by pigbabe93
Summary: A mix of the whole Twilight Saga. Jasper has wanted Bella scince Edward first brought her to meet them, but he has kept the feelings hidden. When he sees his chance to make her his he takes it. Rated M for future Lemons:
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV**

_I have liked her since he first brought her home. The way her hair fell onto her shoulders, how she dressed so relaxed but dressed to wear her curves showed. She was the girl I wanted and it wasn't fair that he had her. I know that I have a beautiful wife and I adore her but she was just so mouthwatering, and I so do not mean for blood. I have to stop thinking about this Edward loves her and if he finds out I'm thinking about her like this I am so dead. _

"Jasper, Honey what are you thinking about?" She was concerned and I didn't know what to say. I just said the first thing to come to my mind.

"You, of course." Which wasn't exactly a lie, but it was the only thing I knew to say that she wouldn't question.

"So, what exactly about me?" _Shit she normally doesn't say anything back!_

"How sexy you are." _Please oh please be happy with that. _

"Jasper you would make me blush if I could." As she said that she left the room. Thank you Jesus. I lay on my bed that was just for show. Esme insisted on putting it in our room, why, I have no idea, but it was very soft and It felt like a marshmallow. I reached over and put in my favorite mixed cd. As I laid there listening to_ All or Nothing _by _Theory of a Deadman, _I thought about Alice. I didn't love her like I thought I did. She just seemed like a friend to me now. I know Bella just arrived, I don't want to move though. Edward will know what I am thinking about and Alice well I just can't see her right now.

**Alice POV**

_He is the sweetest man I have ever met in my entire life. Bella just arrived and she looked like white trash. I am really going to have to take this girl shopping for a new wardrobe. _

"Hey bells, what in the world are you wearing?" I sounded surprised but she didn't think anything of it.

"Well I am wearing clothes of course." She giggled as Edward pulled her closer. They were in love deeply and Bella's birthday was tomorrow.

"So Bella are you coming by tomorrow?" I knew she was I have already seen it.

"Yes, Edward is going to pick me up after school. I'm staying home because Charlie thinks it is a big deal that I am turning eighteen. "

"Well it is a big deal Bella!" she didn't like the sound of what I just said.

"No it isn't, It is another year older and I will be older than Edward." Edward and I just snickered at her comment.

"Bella, I think Edward is a lot older than you."

"Alice you know what I mean." She looked at him. "I hope you like older women."

"Trust me love, I don't mind at all." As he said that he whisked her away to their room.

I remember when Jasper and I was in love like that. Something has changed and I have no idea what it could have been. He doesn't seem interested in me anymore. I need to go shopping and clear my head. Maybe I could buy some sexy lingerie, and have a romantic evening at home. I walked to our room to get my purse and I saw him laying on our bed, that Esme insisted on buying.

"Jasper, I am going shopping. Would you like me to bring you anything?" I knew he would say no but I wished he would just come with me, but the male side of him would defiantly put my wish in the shred file.

"No honey but thanks." He stood up to kiss me bye. His kisses are like whisky they get me drunk but this one was different it felt like I was kissing my brother. AWKWARD! I turned around to leave and he pulled me back really planting one on me. That was more like it. When he finally stopped kissing me I left with a smile on my face. Tonight will be amazing.

**Jasper POV**

I heard her coming. Something was on her mind she was nervous but seemed heartbroken too.

"Jasper I am going shopping. Would you like me to get you anything?" I almost said yes but the male side of me was like no.

"No honey but thanks." I stood up to kiss her goodbye, but something was different. Normally they are wonderful but lately they have been weird. As she turned around to leave I pulled her back and really planted one on her. I guess that helped with the heartbreak cause then I felt anticipation. I wanted to ask her but she left. I can't wait Bella's birthday is tomorrow. Alice will be getting her something probably. That must be why she is going shopping.

**Edward POV**

Bella laying in my arms is the best thing on this earth. I couldn't imagine life without her. I can't believe she made me promise no gifts. Her birthday is one of my favorite times of the year. I would think she would like it too. When I glanced down to her beautiful face I happened to notice the clock. Shit it was almost time to get her home. I didn't want to wake her. Her breathing is like music to my ears.

"Bella, Love it is time to wake up." She stirred around and looked at me.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." She looked sleepy.

"Come on lets go home so you can eat, and then I will hold you until you fall asleep. Promise." I smiled the crooked grin she loves. She smiled and I picked her up and carried her to the car. As I drove home I played her lullaby and held her hand.

Charlie was waiting in his chair watching the game. He had a beer in one hand and beside him was his tv dinner. Bella walked in and went straight to bed but before gave him a peck on the cheek and told him goodnight. I went home and parked the car to see Alice carrying bags from Victoria Secret. It was a good thing I am spending the night with Bella. Everyone else saw what she was carrying too and decided to leave. I helped her in the house and took a run for it before I saw or heard anything I didn't want too.

**Alice POV**

I finally had everyone out of the house. I went in and told him exactly what to do.

"Stay in here please. I want to model what I have bought." I walked out and grabbed the bag and went into Edward's room. I quickly changed and walked out. The expression on his face shocked me. Did he not want me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

She walked into the house on a mission.

"Stay in here please." Was all she said as she made her way to Edward's room with some bags in her hand. I waited patiently then I heard the door open. I can't believe it. She looked great, did she buy that for Bella? My face must have shown something horrible because I felt hurt come from Alice. Shit.

"Alice is that for Bella?" I couldn't help but be curious.

"No I bought it for me and you." I started to feel bad. She was trying to rekindle what we had and it just wasn't there anymore.

"Alice I need to hunt, I'm sorry." I left through the window and I heard her start crying. I really did feel bad but I didn't want to lead her on.

**Alice POV**

When I walked out of Edward's room I didn't expect Jasper's reaction. His face was like he was in disgust at what he saw.

"Alice is that for Bella?" Did he really just say that? Why was he always so worried about her?

"No I bought it for me and you." I was hurt a lot by his facial expressions and what he is saying but nothing could prepare me for what came next.

"Alice I need to hunt, I'm sorry." He left through the window and I felt tears roll down my face. I threw the lingerie into the bag and changed into a long t-shirt.

Jasper didn't come home last night but I never got a vision so I knew he was ok. Edward would be home soon. I don't know when the rest of the family will be back. I really wanted Jasper last night, but it seemed certain to me that he didn't want me anymore.

Edward came waltzing in about nine. He knew something was wrong and in a second was by my side and I just cried into his chest. I never knew crying was relieving but it was and I felt bad for ruining his white button up.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to ruin your good shirt." He just looked into my eyes. I never expected to lean in and to kiss him. Actually I never expected him to kiss me back.

He didn't stop and neither did I. There was clearly hidden feelings that I never seen before coming from him. The lust in the room didn't help either. He started to pull my t-shirt up as I took his ruined button up off. He cupped one of my breast and I let a moan escape from my mouth. He smiled and started using his gift against me. Everything I wanted he did the complete opposite, which wasn't a bad thing until I couldn't take all the teasing. I ended up ripping his pants off.

"I hope you won't miss those." He just kissed me again. I couldn't take it.

"Edward, please, I want and need you in me." I hate begging but he just clearly wasn't getting the picture.

When Edward pulled my panties off and we connected it was magical, he was defiantly new to this. I rolled him over, so I was on top and I took it slow.

**Jasper POV**

I was going to walk into our room and apologize when I was feeling lust come from the house. I figured it was just Rose and Emmett. Not my wife and Brother. I walked into the house and was shocked in horror by the sight that I saw. She was on top of him riding him like she used to do to me. I was her cowboy and she was my little cowgirl.

"What in the hell is going on?" My voice was full of venom. They just stopped and looked at me like a deer in front of headlights.

"Jasper I'm so sorry." Sorry was that all she could say. Just because I wouldn't give her some she had to go to my brother, her best friend's boyfriend. Today was Bella's birthday.

"Well I hope Bella likes this little surprise when she finds out." Edward's face paled and I knew I struck a nerve. His cell phone rang and it was Bella. "Perfect timing." I hurried and answered it.

When I said hello she was shocked to hear me.

"_Hey Jasper, where is Edward?"_ I couldn't help but feel bad but I was pissed so I basically just told her the truth.

"_oh he is getting rode by Alice but I will take a message." _ I sounded mean and Edward looked like he could kill me. I returned the face, Alice just looked at me confused. I handed Edward the phone.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you anymore asshole." I just walked out I mean seriously how could they do this to both me and Bella?

**Bella POV**

Today was my birthday and I couldn't help but dread every minute of it. The only good thing about today so far was waking up in Edward's arms. I knew after the quick kiss and him jumping out the window that dad was on his way up.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in" I yelled through the door.

"Ugh, good morning Bells, Happy Birthday."

"What is so Happy about it." I tried to sound sarcastic but sarcasm isn't my thing. He just chuckled but pulled two things out from behind his back. "I thought we agreed no presents."

"Well I didn't wrap mine so technically it isn't a gift, and this is from your mother and Phil. We kinda worked together." He handed me the gifts and I opened moms first.

"Wow I will have to call her and tell her thanks." I looked at his next. "Thanks dad it is awesome."

"Well your mom and I want you to remember your senior year forever. What better way than a scrapbook." He looked a little uneasy.

"It is great dad, thanks a lot. So what do you have planned for today?" I asked curiously.

"Well I am glad you like it and I think I will take you shopping and go out to eat." I groaned at the word shopping.

"Unless you would just rather have money and we still go eat."

"That is a much better idea." He chuckled again.

"Well I am ready when you are. I will be downstairs waiting." He walked out the room mumbling something I couldn't understand. I got up and grabbed my bathroom necessities to take a quick shower.

After my shower I decided to call Edward. I missed him already. I had him on speed dial. It rang for a couple seconds then Jasper answered the phone.

"Hey Jasper, Where is Edward?" I smiled when I said his name.

"Oh he is getting rode by Alice but I will take a message." He sounded pissed. I heard the phone getting handed over to someone.

"Hello Bella are you there?" his voice broke me down. How could he do this to me?

"Get your shit while I am out with Charlie. I don't ever want to see or hear from you again." I hung up the phone and laid in my bed crying.

_Happy birthday to you Bella. I'm sure this is a whole new reason to hate your birthday. _

**Ok everyone. Thanks for reading this chapter basically sets the story line. I hope you all like it. Enjoy and review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

I needed to get out. I didn't understand what just happened. It felt like a really bad dream, only it was my life. I really felt bad for Bella it was her birthday and the love of her life just broke her heart. I knew I was running but I didn't pay attention to where I was running too. I wound up at Bella's. I heard Charlie's heartbeat downstairs so I assumed Bella was upstairs. I jumped up into the tree that was across from her window and looked inside to see a broken and fragile girl. I tapped on the window. She didn't move.

"Bella can I come in please?" She jerked her head up and ran to the window, wiping the tears from her red and puffy face.

After I jumped into the window she jumped into my arms and started to cry again. I didn't realize I was crying to until I felt her hot finger wipe a tear that was about to fall.

"Bella everything will be ok." She just looked into my eyes. I could feel her heartbreak and all the pain. I just wanted to take it all away, to be her knight and shining armor. I didn't want to upset her more so I just held her.

Hours went by and I was in total bliss holding her. Charlie fell asleep downstairs while watching a baseball game. So I knew it would be a couple hours before he would be upstairs again. Bella eventually fell asleep in my arms, completely exhausted from all the crying. She hasn't said one word to me since I showed up at her window; I was really starting to get worried until I heard her mumble in her sleep. I laid there thinking of everything that I have seen today. Her in his arms sent an angry feeling through my body. She was my wife, mine, I married her. At least I was being faithful, I mean I had my thoughts but I never cheated on my wife.

**Edward POV**

"Alice what just happened?" I looked at her, holding my phone after Bella just broke up with me on her birthday.

"Edward we let our emotions go way too far."

"Ya think?" I really didn't want to be mean but it just came out sounding harsh. She just let her head hang down. "I'm sorry Alice I am at fault too. I didn't exactly stop you."

"Edward we both messed up. I don't think Jasper is going to forgive me and right now I'm pretty sure Bella is done with you. I…"

"You what Alice?" I knew that face she was having a vision. I just sat there until she came too with a face full of horror."Alice what did you see?"

"Bella and Jasper are going to have a baby." I fell back into the couch. I couldn't believe what she just said. I knew now that I would never get the love of my life back. That I was a complete asshole and lost her, I broke her and she will eventually find love in Jasper's heart.

"Alice are you sure?" she shook her head up and down and I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What have we done?"

**Ok everyone…this is a short chapter I know im sorry. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I woke up in Jasper's arms, I instantly felt guilt but suddenly it was washed away. I just looked up at him and gave him a sympathy smile. I forgot about Charlie until Jasper's arms left from around me and I saw him jump out the window, like Edward use too. I heard a soft knock on my door and I suddenly remembered it was my birthday.

"Come in dad…" he opened the door and smiled

"Well, looks like we both fell asleep."

"Yea I guess so." I looked down..."Dad, Can we go out tomorrow? I'm not really into it tonight."

"Actually I was going to tell you that the MLB Championships were on tonight and I was going to ask you the same thing." He chuckled. "Well I'm going to go…have a nice night."

"Night dad…" I just realized that I hadn't eaten yet, but I wasn't really hungry. Before I could lay my head on my pillow Jasper was at the end of my bed, looking at me with the same pained filled eyes I had. "Thanks for letting me sleep."

"You needed it and I didn't mind holding you." I couldn't help but smile. He is so sweet and we didn't deserve to let that happen to us. I started to tear up again and Jasper was by my side, holding me.

"Jasper, you should probably go home. I mean you don't need to be here to see me like this." I looked down.

"Bella, it is your birthday and I will be damned if I am leaving you here alone." He seemed like he was ok just holding me. I didn't really care, I knew that I needed rest I didn't have enough strength to argue, but it did feel nice to be in Jasper's arms. I just laid there and started thinking about the future, my future without Edward. Jasper wiped my tears and held me.

**Jasper POV**

She laid so peaceful, almost angelic. When she woke up she felt guilty for being in my arms. I fixed that problem. She just smiled at me. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs but I didn't want to leave her. I quickly jumped out the window and I heard him knock. They had a quick conversation and when he left I jumped back in. before she laid her head down I was sitting at the bottom of her bed.

"Thanks for letting me sleep." She said slowly. Her voice was like music but I still felt really bad.

"You needed it I didn't mind holding you." Her smile was perfect, but she slowly started to cry again. I rushed to her side and wiped her tears, holding her again.

"Jasper you should probably go home. I mean you don't need to be here to see me like this." She looked down.

"Bella, it is your birthday and I will be damned if I am leaving you here alone." I said with certainty. She just sighed. I don't think she had enough strength to argue with me. I laid there holding her and thinking about the events that brought us here. I look down and she was crying. I wiped her tears away and held her closer.

Eventually she fell asleep and I took that as a blessing, I was starting to get seriously thirsty. I silently and quickly left her side and jumped out her two story house. Running into the forest was so relaxing; I saw a black bear and he quickly quenched my thirst. I ran home but I didn't want to go in. It took me I know close to thirty minutes to walk into the front door.

**Alice POV**

I never expected this, for him to fall in love with her, to have a baby. He was supposed to be my forever, but I guess I ruined that. Edward hasn't come out of his room since he left my side. I doubt that he will for a while. I can't believe we had sex, and for some damn reason it felt right. Edward I guess regrets what we did. I don't because it made me happy at the time.

Jasper walked through the door and I stopped breathing, seeing him brought back all the horrible memories of him walking in on me and Edward. I wiped my tears again and looked up at him but he just kept walking to our room. I sat there waiting on him to come back down and when he did he had a duffle bag, which I assumed were clothes. I felt horrible. I wanted to talk to him and tell him I loved him and see if he would come back to me, but I know deep down it would be a waste of my needless breath. Jasper was supposed to be my soul mate…soul mate being the keyword.

He walked around the house acting like I wasn't even there. I didn't move, to be honest I was afraid too. I know how Jasper gets when he is angry, violent. Eventually he made his way into Carlisle den and I took off to Edward's room. When I dove in, I jumped into his arms and he hesitated but held me as I broke down into tears.

**Jasper POV**

I had to get back to Bella, I didn't want her to think I abandoned her, like our "_spouses"_, I use that term loosely. First I have to talk to dad, I realized that Alice hasn't moved from the spot I first saw her in, good. I grabbed the duffle bag I had collected and walked to his den.

"Can we talk?" I poked my head through his door.

"Sure I was just reading a novel." He sat his book down and I took a seat on his sofa.

"Well I just wanted to say that I would be staying with Bella. She is a wreck. I probably will be home every once in a while but when they aren't here." I said that kinda sad but it was true I didn't want to leave Bella alone on her birthday and after her protector just killed her heart."

"I understand son but Edward came to me earlier and he is leaving, Not sure where too but he won't be back for a while. I think he might be trying to convince Alice to leave too."

"Really, well I'm still going to stay with Bells. I will see you soon dad." I just walked out. My heart has been crushed but was it wrong that I was totally happy that Bella would need me.

**Edward POV**

Alice just jumped into my arms. I was getting ready to go speak with her. I think we should leave to get away from all the drama. Give Bella and Jasper a break. Leaving will be the hardest thing I do but I will be with Alice and I'm happy I'm going to be with her. I let her cry for a while and I just held her. She was heartbroken and I felt as if it was my fault. I should have told her no, tried to stop her but her kisses were different, it felt right. It broke my heart that I just thought that, but I think I was in love with the idea of being in love. When Alice's sobs turned into soft whimpers I took her into my arms and looked into her eyes.

"Alice, I'm leaving. I want you to go with me."

"Oh, Edward."

**Ok everyone im sorry that it has taken so long to write but im still coming up with ideas and I really want you to enjoy this story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

"Oh , Edward." I thought about it for a second and realized it was probably best if I left with Edward.

"Alice, it will just be us alone. I have a cabin in Tennessee and we can lay low for a while." He spoke as if he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Edward, I'll go but we have to go now." I left his arms and ran to my room to grab my suitcases. I started packing instantly.

**Jasper POV**

Getting to Bella's house didn't take me long, even thou I drove. She was still asleep, which was great for me. I sat by her bed, watching her sleep. She started to toss and turn and I tried to send calm to her. It seemed to help a little but when I touched her it seemed to work the best.

A couple more hours passed and I was glad it was Saturday. I didn't have to worry about going to school. Bella woke up around noon. She was surprised she slept so long. I didn't mind. She went to do her human things and I watched tv. Charlie left for work around six; it was just me and Bells. I heard her coming down the stairs and she looked beautiful in her sweats and her over sized band t-shirt. This outfit would surely give Alice a heart attack but it was Bella. She tripped on the last step and I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Uhm, thanks." She looked into my eyes and it took everything I had not to kiss her. For Christ sakes we just found out Edward and Alice were cheating on us.

"No problem." I helped her up and sat back down on the couch. She sat beside me laying her head on my shoulder. I let my arm lay on her shoulder and we sat and watched movie after movie. Only movements made were her getting up to make something to eat or a human moment. Bella was really cute and simple, everything screamed sexy from her. The way she wore her sweats, how they clung to her ass. I was getting hard thinking about it. She yawned and I heard the phone ring. She rose and I felt empty without her warm skin against my body. I heard her talking in the kitchen but I didn't care too much. Within seconds she was back on the couch.

"Charlie is going fishing tonight with Billy; he was just calling me to tell me not to worry that he won't be coming home." I felt her emotions spike up. She was happy, was she into me too?

**Bella POV**

I took my shower and put my favorite sweats and oversized band t-shirt. I was trying my best not to fall down the steps and I almost made it but it was the last step that got me. Before I hit the ground Jasper caught me. "Uhm, thanks." I looked into his eyes and they were golden, beautiful, full of passion. I was slightly hoping he would kiss me but then I yelled at myself for even considering that considering Edward and Alice. "No problem." He sat back down on the couch and I sat beside him laying my head on his chest was just a natural reaction. I didn't realize I was yawning until I had to get up and go after the phone that was ringing. It was Charlie.

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to call and tell you that I am going fishing with Billy tonight. Don't worry I won't be home tonight."

"Thanks for calling. I'll be here if you need me. Love ya"

"Love you too. Keep the doors locked!"

I hung up the phone and thought about a night alone with Jasper. I was kinda happy, I sat beside him again and told him the news. Jasper looked surprised at something but I let it go. It was getting late and I was tired again. I didn't want to go to bed though. Somehow throughout the movie Jasper and I was watching he slipped his arm around me and I felt safe. I fell asleep laying there.

When I woke up Jasper and I was laying I in my bed and I just looked into his eyes and pulled his face to mine and kissed him. When I broke free from his lips, I had tears in my eyes and my breathing was heavy. I knew something changed right there between us. Edward wasn't the man I was in love with Jasper was. That kiss was proof.

Hey everyone, its been forever and that is due to school and job! I promise im going to do better.


	6. Chapter 6

**2 months later**

**Bella POV**

_I haven't seen or heard from Edward or Alice in two months. The pain is gone, and Jasper consumes my thoughts more than anything now. I'm glad that school is over and Edward and Alice did what they did at the end of the year because if they didn't I wouldn't have been able to pass my senior year. I don't cry every time I pass Edward's old bedroom. Truthfully I'm glad they did what they did. Since they left Jasper and I have gotten closer, but every time I think he is going to make a move or something he closes off. I think I hear Jasper coming up the stairs. I'll write more tomorrow..Bella_

"Bella are you in there?" Jasper said with his southern twang.

"Yeah" My heart jumps every time I hear his voice. You think he would notice my mood changes and everything, but nothing seems to change.

"Can we talk?" He said smoothly but something about that line makes me scared.

"Sure, what about?" I said a little uncertain.

"Bella, its about us. I think I love you." Tears filled my eyes. He looked like he said something wrong when he was I was crying. "Bella please if you don't love me then just tell me."

"that's just it Jasper, I've been waiting on you to say something for two months. My feelings for you have been so strong I just wish you would have said something sooner." He came and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Isabella Swan, move in with me and spend forever with me." I didn't know what to say. Everything was moving fast but it felt right. I loved spending time with Jasper.

I shook my head yes. He kissed me and thank heaven for him holding me because that kiss would have made me fall over.

**Victoria POV**

_So I see the little ho has moved on to a new brother. That's ok I'm still going to make her wish she was never born. I was going to kill Edward but looks like I get to kill a nice piece of work, Jasper Hale. I just have to wait and watch and make sure the little pixie bitch doesn't get in my way. _

**Alice POV**

"Bella has just decided to move in with Jasper." Edward looked at me with pain filled eyes but scooped me into his arms and held me.

"I love you Alice." He said with certainty and I knew he did or he wouldn't have asked me to go away with him but a part of me still loved my Jasper.

"I love you too Edward."

"I'm happy for them. " Which I could tell he was but some part of me knew he still loved her.

**Jasper's POV**

_Bella was telling Charlie the news. He was against it at first but I could tell he just wanted her to be happy. School would be starting soon and Bella has been asking me to change her but I'm still not sure. I love her and I want to marry her soon. I have her ring and maybe after living together I will ask her but something else has changed in her mood, something exciting._

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this. I'm working now and school is going great so I have time to write. Will update soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

"But dad I love him and he isn't going to hurt me." I say this knowing it's not going to make a difference.

"Bella I just don't think it is a good idea to be jumping the gun so fast. Can you atleast wait?"

"That's the thing dad I don't want to wait. I'm finally happy again and I plan to stay that way. It is not like I am asking for your permission for marriage."

"Oh my goodness you're not planning to get married, are you?"

"No dad we're not we just want to live together. That's all, I promise"

"Honestly I can't tell you yes or no. You are eighteen."

"I just want your approval." I think he is cracking. I hope so I love Jasper and I do want to spend forever with him.

"Ok, but one time of him hurting you, he is dead." He smirked and so did I, knowing Jasper can't be killed.

"Thanks dad" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the room. Jasper was leaning up against my baby. I ran into his arms and kissed him with everything in me.

"Bella if you do that again I'm going to have somewhere and have my way." He said in his southern twang.

"Well then you might just have to take me to our home so we can break it in." his face lit up like a light bulb." He said yes, we are finally going to be on our own."

"Well then I might just take you home now."

"We don't have a house yet Jasper."

"Yes we do. Carlisle and Esme bought it this morning. It's just out of the city, close to La Push so you can still go see Jacob and the rest of the pack. "I didn't think much after that. He lifted me into the truck and I watched as we drove a little out of Forks.

When we arrived to the house Jasper laughed at me. I was in such awe, the house was beautiful, and every thing I wanted. It was small with a little fence around it with deep blue shutters, which complimented the white exterior of the house. Jasper helped me out of the truck so I could walk in.

"Jasper it is so beautiful."

"Well I am glad you like it, you deserve the best Bella and I plan to give it to you."

"I love you Jasper." I kissed him slowly at first and he fiddled with the keys to open the door. He lifted me up over the threshold and I continued to deepen the kiss. "So where is the bedroom?"

"Don't you worry about that mam." He smirked and kissed me again, taking off my shirt and unclasping my bra. I raised his shirt of his head. He laid me down on the bed and started kissing up and down my chest. I wasn't paying much attention to the house but I heard a noise that kept getting louder and louder.

"Jasper…I thin..k..someone…is at…the door…" I could barely talk. He was rubbing against my breast.

"It's probably the mailman Bella. Don't worry baby." I tried to forget but I don't think it is the mailman and they aren't leaving. The knocks got louder.

"Jasper just go see who it is." Jasper left me and I felt empty. I was laying surrounded in blankets and pillows of our king size bed. I saw pictures of Jasper and pictures of myself. I wonder how they got these. I was just about to dose off when I hear Jasper yelling

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AT MY HOME!"

**Sorry everyone I know I havnt been around much this year. But school is almost over and I seriously plan to finish this story. I hope you like this chapter. Please review**


End file.
